Tsuneyuki Okudera
}} }} |gender = Male |Birthdate = May 20 |Constellation = Felis |Age = 16 |Height = |Hair = Dark Brown |Eye = Purple |Blood Type = A |Species = Human |Status = Alive |Manga = Chapter 45 |Anime = Episode 22 |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Team = Azuma Unit |Teammates = Haruaki Azuma (Leader) Noboru Koarai Mako Hitomi (Operator) |Class = B |Main = Kogetsu Senkū Shield Grasshopper (Temporary) |Subs = Shield Bagworm |Type = Normal |Rank = B |Voice Jap = Shintarō Ogawa |Usage Points = 7188 (Kogetsu) |Team Rank = B-rank #6 |Occupation = Border Combatant High School Student |Relatives = Father Mother Younger Brother |Position = Attacker}} |Okudera Tsuneyuki}} is a B-rank Attacker and a member of the latest generation of Azuma Unit. Appearance Okudera is a light-skinned boy of average build. He has dark eyes and short-to-medium, messy dark brown hair that falls on his forehead and frames his face in uneven locks. The hair at the back of his head is always pointing up due to bed hair,Volume 14 Character Profiles a trait which is preserved in his trion body. Outside of it he has been seen wearing a cardigan and a black sweater with a high collar over a lighter-colored shirt. His uniform consists of a navy blue, long-sleeved jacket with black lines bordering the zipper and the high collar, which he keeps open, and running horizontally around it both on the inside and the outside. Vertical black stripes run from the collar to the wrists of the jacket, interrupted only where Border's logo is emblazoned on the outer side of each sleeve a little below the wearer's shoulders. On the right breast are two piped patch pockets closed by flaps, bigger than the ones that can be found in the vicinity of his left hip, while on the left is the B-rank logo. Underneath the jacket is a black shirt with a round neck. The uniform is completed by dark gray boots and headphones and a pair of black pants. Personality Okudera has a reputation for being prudent, and became even more so after his run-in with a Rabbit during Aftokrator's invasion. He has a competitive side, which is most visible when he discusses strategy with Koarai in front of their captain Compared to his teammate, Okudera's way of thinking is more geared towards caution and less towards gambling, and even though he often has to curb and is annoyed by Koarai's recklessness, privately he has a soft spot for more daring strategies Nonetheless, he normally remains poised and watchful in combat, obeying Azuma's orders without question. Relationships Noboru Koarai Koarai and Okudera are teammates who seem to enjoy a good relationship and a friendly rivalry when discussing strategy in front of Azuma. Due to their differing personalities, Okudera may end up Koarai's more reckless tendencies, and may feel frustrated when Koarai acts smug around him. This however does not diminish the concern Koarai shows for Okudera in combat, and the latter has also demonstrated to care about Koarai's mood. They address each other by surname, without honorifics. Haruaki Azuma Azuma is Koarai's captain and mentor. He educates him in strategy while giving him the space to come up with his own plans. In addition, he is to an extent responsible for Koarai's Trigger Set, having forbidden him to equip Sub Triggers until he showed to have grown enough. Okudera greatly respects Azuma and heeds his commands without question. They address each other by surname, with Koarai adding the honorific ''-san''. Mako Hitomi Hitomi and Okudera are neighbors, and Okudera has had a secret crush on her since they were children, which not even Koarai has noticed. Hitomi is a big sister figure to Koarai and Okudera, who joined Border when she did, and she may invite them to cool down when their discussions turn into ego battles. He has grown accustomed to finding her giggling while watching horror movies in the dark in the strategy room. Kyōsuke Karasuma and Mitsuru Tokieda Karasuma, Okudera and Tokieda are school friends. Sumiharu Inukai Inukai knows Okudera well enough to be aware of his prudence, as well as to call him by his nickname without adding an honorific. Quotes * (To Noboru Koarai) "Winning off a big gamble won't make the next match any easier." * (Azuma's motto, taken up by Koarai and Okudera) "When you fight with strategy, take into account the enemy's strategic prowess." * (To Koarai) "This isn't something we're choosing based on its fun factor." * (To Azuma) "Our odds at this point are slim at best. So we might as well cut our losses." Trivia * Okudera likes soccer and ramen. * Despite Koarai and Okudera using Grasshopper in both rank battles in which they appeared, as well as it being included in their Trigger Sets in Border Briefing File, it is in fact a Trigger which they add only before certain matches. * The author referred to Okudera as a "late bloomer" (okute) in the extras of Volume 14, which creates a play on words with his surname (okute no Okudera). References Navigation Category:Tsuneyuki Okudera Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Border Category:Human Category:Azuma Unit Category:Border Combatants Category:Attacker Category:Alive Category:B-rank Category:Characters with A-type blood Category:Characters born in May